Family First
by msziverdavid
Summary: After Ziva's "death," Tony is determined to find her. When he does, the two of them get much more than they ever imagined they could have together.


**Author Note:**

NCIS producers want us to think that Ziva David is dead. I however, will not allow Ziva David to lie beneath the rubble of old memories, bad plots, and slutshaming. With this story, I intend to reclaim Ziva for the fans. I'm going to give her the life and story she never got. This fanfiction will give her the family and love she deserves.

In order to reclaim Ziva, I am giving this story the title Family First - _yes_ , after the episode. Because I believe Ziva would put family first, meaning that both she and Tali escaped the blast in Israel. And she wouldn't just run away again, leaving Tony to care for the child. Ziva is not the selfish bitch the producers write her to be.

Further, for those wondering why Tony and Ziva do not have a lot of dialogue in this chapter about their time apart - that will come in the second chapter.

Essentially, this story will follow Tony and Ziva as they navigate parenthood as well as their new lives together. After this chapter, the rest of the fic will read like drabbles, each chapter introducing a new phase in their lives.  
Enjoy.

* * *

When Tony finds the address on the back of the photograph, his heart nearly explodes right out of his chest. Why did Ziva write the address for their hotel in Paris? He pointed at the back of the photo, asking Tali about it, but she just flipped it over and pointed at Ziva. The only logical thing to do with this information was to go to the address and wait, but for what? Another cryptic message? Or did Ziva just want to forever remember the location of their first actual kiss?

Tony wasn't going to just wait around. He booked the flight before even saying goodbye to the rest of the team. If there was a chance to find out if Ziva was still alive, he wouldn't be passing on the opportunity. Although his goodbyes to the rest of the team felt rushed, he couldn't waste any time in finding his partner-in-crime (and the mother of his child!)

However, the new father had not anticipated the challenge of travelling with an energetic toddler. Tali cried the whole flight to Paris, her young ears not quite adjusted to the rapid changes in elevation. At one point she turned to Tony and cried out for Ziva. He could do nothing except cradle her close as his heart shattered into a million pieces. She only fell asleep during their descent, the passengers around him were throwing even dirtier looks than before.  
"Whatever, excuse me, pardon me," Tony muttered, pushing through the other passengers on the way to the baggage carousel. Tali was tucked neatly into his arms, snoring soundly. The French taxi driver had absolutely adored the now sleeping Tali.

By the time father and daughter reached the hotel, Tony was ready to collapse. But Tali needed a fresh change of clothes, food and a bath. Being a parent was hard, and how Ziva had done it for close to two years by herself was a mystery to the former agent. When Tony woke a few hours later, it felt like he had just put his head down on the pillow. But Tali was totally ready to go. She was sitting with her pajamas halfway off her head, her arms sticking straight up in the air. Her wailing told Tony that she was not pleased with the situation she had put herself in.

He laughed as he dressed Tali, who resisted wearing pants and insisted on wearing her bright pink tutu and a frilly purple top. He was going to question her fashion choices, but there was no reasoning with this child. Mostly he did not want to admit that she already had him wrapped around her finger.

Getting Tali to the café was a whole different story. At first she resisted, wanting to look at every single street vendor they passed, stopping to gaze at the cheap jewellery and Parisian paraphernalia. By the time the two of them reached the café, Tali was not a happy camper.

The waiter was at their table immediately, making silly faces at Tali while Tony looked at the menu.

"Two chocolate croissants, a cappuccino, and a chocolate milk please."  
The waiter nodded and gave disappeared into the café, leaving Tony to entertain a still cranky two-year-old. Her mood did not last long, as when the waiter arrived with a croissant covered in chocolate, she was suddenly all smiles.

"Hey, kiddo. Wanna slow down there?" Tony reached across the table for Tali's croissant, hoping to cut it in half for her. She was eating her breakfast with an intense precision, tearing it apart and smearing chocolate all over her face. The new father was thankful he had not dressed Tali in white.

Suddenly, Tali threw down her croissant and let out a shriek of joy. "Ima!"

There was hardly any time for Tony to process what was happening. His crazy half-ninja daughter leapt down from her chair and zoomed towards the road. Luckily, his long arms were just enough to grab her and keep her from running across the busy road. It took him a moment to examine the situation.

Ziva fucking David was walking across the road, her smile completely whole and real. She was here, she was alive. Dear god, she was alive. Even Tony had to restrain himself and not leap out to touch her. The first priority was making sure Tali did not escape from his grasp and run into traffic.

Tali began struggling harder and harder, kicking at his arms. The attack grew stronger and stronger; Tony was surprised at her strength. Suddenly, Tali could take it no more. She opened her mouth as wide as it could go and clamped down hard on Tony's arm. Through his pain and surprise, he released Tali who went sprinting full speed towards Ziva - tutu and curly hair bouncing along with the young girl.

"Stop, Tali! Wait!" In his desperation, Tony hollers in English, his furious foreign language yelling lost on Tali.

Several people turn their heads to look at the couple, Ziva now standing in front of them, Tali snuggled into her arms.

"Abba! Ima!"

Tony desperately searched for words, wanting to say everything but not having anything to say all at the same time. Instead, he moved closer, and Ziva closed the gap between them. Her lips crashed hard against his, Tony responding with equal force, his hands running through her curly hair. Their kiss came to a quick end when Tali squealed in disgust.

"Oh, Tali. I am guessing Abba let you choose your outfit this morning." Ziva ruffled her hair and whispered gentle Hebrew words into her daughter's ear.

A pained look crossed Tony's face. He had missed so much, from Tali's first breath to her first words.

"Do not worry, Tony." Ziva smiled, sensing his sadness. She ran her fingertips down his cheek. "You have not missed anything. We are not going anywhere. I can promise that. "

He leaned into her, whispering into her unoccupied ear, "Please tell me we have a hotel with two bedrooms."

Ziva's ears flamed a bright red. "Why would we need two separate rooms?"

Tony smirked against her cheek in response.

Tony and Ziva woke the next morning in a tangle of sheets and legs. Their daughter was their alarm clock, screeching from her crib in the next room, clad in only her bright pink diaper - her princess pajamas discarded on the floor.

The two parents checked the clock with one eye open.

"5 AM!?" Tony groaned, throwing an arm over his face.

"Yep." Ziva's voice was groggier than his.

It took Tony only a short while to prepare morning coffee for them, as Tali was occupied with Ziva instead of hollering loudly from her bed.

Later, when they had finished their coffee and Tali had settled down enough to choose an outfit (a perriwinkle blue shirt with rainbow patterned leggings), the three of them sat out on the balcony, basking in the late morning Parisian sun.

"So…" Ziva began, picking up her coffee cup and holding it to her cheek. "I was… I was wondering if…" She stopped, looking out over the bustling cityscape.

Tony's heart dropped to his stomach. "Wondering if?!" His voice was higher and louder than he intended for it to be.

If Ziva was taken aback by his reaction, she didn't show it. Her words came out quickly, as if they would be stolen from her if she did not say them. "I was wondering if you would be willing to move to France, to raise Tali with me? My father, he - he left me some money and I purchased a home for us on a farm."

Ziva only became panicked when Tony's eyes grew round as their coffee cups. However, she did not miss the mischievous smirk that seemed to be growing bigger and bigger as the silence prolonged.

"When do we move in?"


End file.
